Support is requested for continued development and expansion of a national resource for research on aging. Project goals are to acquire and process data, provide researchers with tools and disseminating information about their availability, and to provide a supervised research experience in their application. These goals are designed to stimulate and facilitate research on aging. The project builds upon the resources and facilities of the Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research at the University of Michigan and related research institutes and faculty. This effect builds upon work supported through a two-year Center Grant and is intended to maintain and expand these resources in support of multidisciplinary approaches to the study of aging, combining health, behavioral and social scientific perspectives.